


Thinking Out Loud

by hanatsukiko25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Mush, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsukiko25/pseuds/hanatsukiko25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy story about Itachi and Shisui entering a relationship together, the highs and lows of dating and overcoming obstacles for the ones you love. No Uchiha Massacre, Good Obito, Kid Sasuke. Main ItachixShisui Side of KakaObi and very light Sasunaru (maybe). Slash, lemon in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Dangos and Fireworks

Uchiha Shisui threw two kunai towards his target before teleporting behind said target and aiming a kick between the target’s shoulders. The target moved quickly enough to dodge the kick and deflect the kunai with his own before running forward to Shisui with a barrage of punches, each one being dodged just as quickly as each one was thrown. Before the smirking Uchiha could come out with an attack of his own, his opponent’s blood red eyes came close to his own, their lips just centimeters apart. This caught Shisui off guard to which his opponent chuckled lightly, before kicking him about a meter away.

The teenage Uchiha controlled his breathing, trying to will his blush away before his opponent came back for more. Shisui was kicked on his side, his opponent having moved incredibly fast, but Shisui was faster. He teleported behind his opponent before kicking him in the air, and sending a Grand Fireball jutsu at him. Shisui was just fine, as was his opponent, who had escaped the fire and walked tiredly to him.

“Are you alright, Itachi?”

“Of course. You almost had me there.”

Inspecting closely, he now noticed that Itachi wasn’t being sarcastic; his shoulder had a couple of what looked like third degree burns on it.

“Sorry, Itachi.” Shisui peered down to the younger Uchiha, guilt playing on his face from how horrible the wounds looked. “How about I bandage that up and um…maybe we can go somewhere, if you want?” Shisui had been trying to get the nerve up to ask Itachi out for weeks now, but it was so hard when the younger Uchiha was so attractive, literally the most beautiful person on the planet, as far as Shisui was concerned.

Itachi winced, having not noticed the wound before, and looked up towards a guilty Shisui with a small smile. “You don’t have to trouble yourself with me. I’m fine; you don’t have to do anything.”

Shisui’s guilt didn’t subside, but his features softened quite a bit when he saw the other’s smile. “It’s alright, I want to. How about I take you to get dango? It’s my treat, okay?”

Itachi’s eyes widened at that, pain in his shoulder forgotten at the mention of his favorite sweet snack, and with a pleading look in his onyx eyes he grasped Shisui’s forearm before saying, “Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

The younger Uchiha walked faster, urging the older to catch up. He couldn’t fight the blush itching on his face that Itachi was touching him and had came closer very quickly, but of course he would do that, he _loves_ dango. Shisui shook his head. Yes, that was the reason. It wasn’t because he was the one who offered it.

* * *

 

The golden sun had just begun to set when Shisui was walking Itachi home. He was devouring each dango happily, his cheeks bright and eyes dancing, wounds clean and bandaged up. There was something about the other boy that Shisui couldn’t get off his mind. Maybe it was his soft looking onyx hair, or his gentle dark eyes, or his facial features that appeared slightly feminine, or his soft spoken voice that would bring butterflies in his stomach or the beautiful way he would look at him when they were sparing, his sharingan calculating what he would probably do next.

“-sui, are you alright?”

The older Uchiha snapped out of his thoughts to peer down at the smaller Uchiha’s worried face, dango gone and now forgotten. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry to worry you.” Just knowing that Itachi was worried about him brought the butterflies back. He scratched the back of his head, trying to hide his apparent blush with his arm. _‘Come_ on _Shisui, don’t screw this up!’_

Itachi scanned his face wearily, knowing something was up, but chose not to bring it up again. Knowing Shisui for so long, he would probably say what it was eventually.

“So, um, Itachi,” Shisui brought down his arm and turned to the other before heading down into the Uchiha district, “are you going to the firework festival next week with Sasuke?” Itachi ponders this, before looking up at him with a surprised look. “That’s a wonderful idea. Thank you, Shisui.” The two of them had been on missions all the time for the past three months, and with the next two weeks being mission free Itachi wanted to spend time with his adorable baby brother.

Just as they were coming closer to Itachi’s home a ten year old Sasuke came running out. “Shisui! Itachi, can we go to see the fireworks? Oh and can Shisui come too?” Shisui blushed, mind wandering to what the slender boy beside him would look like in a yukata.

“Of course he can, that is, if he wants to.” The two brothers looked to Shisui for confirmation of this. Shisui laughed, ruffling Sasuke’s hair and kneeling down to his level. “I’d love to. You’re wanting to ask that pretty girl to watch them with you, right?” Sasuke’s face turned the color of a ripe tomato, “What pretty girl? I don’t talk to any girls!” Itachi chuckled at that before laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Sasuke, why don’t you go see if mother needs help with dinner?” Sasuke’s blush faded and he nodded, heading back into the house.

Itachi turned to Shisui, lightly touching his forearm again, much different than how he did earlier, before peering up into Shisui’s eyes. “Shisui…”

His heart skipped a beat, finding himself drawn to the other’s soft voice, his forehead lightly touching Itachi’s, “Yes?” He whispered, becoming nervous. Had he done something wrong?

Itachi shyly stared at him through his long dark lashes, “Are you sure you’re going to be alright walking home? It’s going to be dark pretty soon…”

“I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” He gave the shorter boy a comforting smile, and Itachi swore his heart skipped a beat. He had always found Shisui attractive, but hadn’t felt the need to act on it. Was something between the two of them changing? And how in the world did they get into this position? Itachi found himself whispering his worries, “Are you sure?”

Shisui brought one of his arms around the other boy’s shoulder, the other holding his back tightly in an embrace that could only be described as loving. “Yes, I promise.” His warm breath ghosted Itachi’s ear, the younger boy feeling a blush creeping upon his cheeks at the feeling of such an embrace and receiving a promise from such an important person.

“Itachi! Dinner is ready!” Mikoto’s voice traveled from the kitchen, surprising the two teens and quickly going their separate ways, embarrassment clear on both of their faces at the idea of someone catching them like that.

“See you later, Itachi.”

“See you.”

* * *

 

The day of the festival came by quickly, and the more Shisui thought about Itachi the more nervous he became. The butterflies that were in his stomach a week prior came back with a vengeance and his palms were sweaty. He willed himself to not let it get the best of him, thinking how great today is going to be, and headed to Itachi’s home, which happened to be not terribly far from his own.

The door was open with a peaceful looking Mikoto staring at the sky. His footsteps took her out of some kind of trance she was in and lightly jumped. “Ah, Shisui! Sorry about that. Are you ready for the festival?” Shisui wore a simple black yukata and sandals, with their clan’s symbol on his back. Forehead protector forgotten, his wavy black hair seemed longer than before and almost reached his shoulders. He gave her his usual goofy grin, “I probably look pretty different like this, huh?”

She nodded, “Ohhh definitely, Itachi’s going to think you look very handsome.” She smiled at him before heading back inside, “Come on in. They should be ready in just a minute.” Did Mikoto know something he didn’t? Shisui always had a sneaking suspicion that Itachi is gay, but didn’t realize that Itachi might actually be able to have feelings for him, too. The thought made him even more nervous, but really happy.

He had walked into the living room of their home when the sight before him stole his breath away. Itachi stood shyly in the hallway watching him, his long hair falling freely like silky black water streaming down his small shoulders. He wore a simple blue yukata that he could barely see had the clan’s symbol on the back as well as a black obi around his waist. The yukata trailed just a little passed his knees, and the sight of Itachi’s lovely skin sent shivers down his spine and he really hoped he wouldn’t get an erection. Itachi looked _so beautiful_.

It was at that moment that he came tumbling to the floor, and when he rose his head he saw that Sasuke had jumped on him, and was now grinning at him mischievously. “That's for teasing me before!” Sasuke was wearing a black yukata with a blue obi and matching pants that went to his knees. Shisui couldn’t help but laugh, and picked the boy up so he could sit up. It was then that he noticed Itachi stood next to him, laughing as well. _‘Everything about you is beautiful,’_ He silently thought. Even Itachi’s laugh was attractive, the sound of it easing the butterflies in his stomach and he suddenly felt a little bit lighter than before.

“Shisui?”

He blinked. Where did Sasuke go? And…when did Itachi move? Itachi had indeed moved closer to him, and for some reason put one of his slender hands to Shisui’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

The closeness caught him off guard, and he found himself scooting backwards, so nervous that he couldn’t find his voice to respond to Itachi. Said Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the other before staring in the distance sadly. “Why have you…been acting strangely?”

Shisui hated the deeply sad expression on his face. Nervousness forgotten, he quickly rose off the floor and came closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other, “I’m sorry Itachi, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Itachi embraced him, his head just coming to his shoulder, before pushing away just enough to look at his face, a worried expression playing on his soft features. “Is there…something you’re not telling me?” The younger boy quietly asked, and Shisui’s heart melted at the sight of Itachi being in his arms. He was very adorable, really, and the words he wanted to get out got stuck in his throat when those velvety obsidian eyes seemed to pierce his soul and those smaller slender hands came around to rest on his chest.

“Tonight,” He whispered, just loud enough that he knew Itachi would be able to hear him, “Tonight, I’ll tell you.”

Itachi raised a brow but nodded before letting Shisui go, much to the older teen’s dismay, and headed outside where he found Sasuke on the porch swinging his feet. Mikoto came from behind them to see them off. “You three ought to hurry on now, you wouldn’t want to miss the fireworks.” Itachi nodded, taking Sasuke’s hand and listening to Sasuke ramble on about how he couldn’t wait to see his friends, but before he could follow he heard a certain Uchiha’s mother tease him.

“Now now Shisui, don’t have _too_ much fun with my Itachi~” Mikoto giggled before heading back into the house. Shisui groaned, his face turning bright red, and quickly caught up with the other two, hoping that they couldn’t hear Mikoto’s laughter or see his red face.

* * *

 

The trio had been to a few stalls before Sasuke found his friend’s Naruto and Shikamaru and ran off with them, Itachi telling him not to get into trouble before he came back and sat in the grass next to Shisui. The night was warm with fireflies lighting up the area and most of the villagers had gone off to sit closer to the water.

Itachi and Shisui were alone.

Fireworks started going off, the sizzle and pop followed after each one and everyone’s excited faces stared up at them, except Shisui. He couldn’t help but stare at the marvel of beauty sitting next to him. Itachi’s face lit up like the week before when he had dangos and Shisui couldn’t stop himself from admiring the slender boy. “It’s beautiful.” The younger boy whispered, the colorful flashes of the fireworks reflecting in the boy’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered back, not meaning to voice his thoughts and had a mini heart attack when Itachi’s surprised obsidian met his onyx, and he found he couldn’t breathe, especially when Itachi came a lot closer, almost in his lap when he spoke again.

“Say it again.” Itachi whispered, his eyes dancing with something Shisui couldn’t recognize. “You’re beautiful, Itachi.” By now, the other teen was in his lap, and thankfully everyone else was a lot farther away. Their foreheads met softly before he noticed Itachi’s breathing go uneven, which did wonders to the heat pooling into his abdomen, and Shisui did something he didn’t think he’d ever have the courage to do.

He lips met Itachi’s plump pink ones in a simple, soft kiss. His hand found its way into Itachi’s long black hair and brought their lips and bodies closer until everyone started cheering when the fireworks ended. Itachi looked indescribable: his long black hair hung around both of their faces like a veil from the world around them, his kissable lips wet from just a few seconds ago and his breathing uneven. Most of all were those daring obsidian eyes filled with what could only be described as love and lust staring back at him.

“This is what you weren’t telling me.” It was a statement that was more rhetorical than anything else, and Shisui found himself smiling despite Itachi’s words. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head and said, “You’re amazing.” Shisui froze at those words, a big grin replacing the surprise and grasped Itachi’s hand in his own, holding it tightly and didn’t even let go when Sasuke found them. The boy didn’t seem to notice as he walked beside them and eventually told them they were being too slow and ran home, leaving the two alone again.

Just before they got to Itachi’s home, said teen turned around and embraced the other boy, snuggling his nose into his neck and inhaling his scent, finding that he liked the way Shisui smelled before kissing his neck and leaning back to stare up at him. “Shisui…”

“Yes, Itachi?”

“What is it that you think of me?”

“Itachi…I think you’re perfect. I think about you all the time, you never leave my mind,” He admitted, his forehead falling against the shorter boys. Itachi stared into Shisui’s loving eyes in wonder and surprise. He had been attracted to Shisui for a long time now, and now it seemed that he was building feelings for him that went beyond that of just a friend. He was scared to fall for him; Uchiha Itachi was never too good with emotions, and the thought that he might hurt Shisui scared him, too, but something told him that Shisui is different and that he should know that the only person that knows him so well is him.

“I feel the same, Shisui…”

“Hm?” He answered, enjoying the feeling of Itachi’s hair in-between his fingers.

“Um…” Itachi was about to ask him, well, what are we now? He liked the idea of being in a relationship with someone he knows so well, though he has no experience in love whatsoever. Before he could finish his sentence he heard Sasuke call for him.

“Brother! It’s getting late!” Itachi jumped at the loud voice, but before he left he kissed Shisui on the cheek before whispering to him goodnight and heading back into the house.

Shisui felt like he was on cloud nine! His crush and best friend felt the same way, though he couldn’t help but wonder- are they boyfriends now?

* * *

 

The next morning Itachi sat on the porch of his home taking in the light breeze and summer air as he thought about what happened at the festival last night. He had a wonderful time with Shisui, watching the fireworks and, of course, the unexpected kiss made his day, his month, his year- especially with it being his first kiss. He absentmindedly slid his finger across his bottom lip, wondering when he would get another kiss from Shisui… Itachi wondered if Shisui was really serious about him. He remembered all of the sweet things he whispered to him the night before, but Shisui didn’t ask him to be his boyfriend. Itachi liked him a lot, and he had really hoped to go farther and have a relationship with the other boy, but what if Shisui didn’t want that? Or worse, what if the other boy came by today acting like nothing even happened?

The fifteen year old shook his head, his heart feeling as if it were being torn apart. Itachi didn’t want to believe that about his long time best friend and crush, but there was always that ‘what if?’.

He heard familiar footsteps, seeing one of his friends from ANBU headed towards him.

“Hey.” The other boy waved.

“Um, are you busy tomorrow?”

* * *

 

Shisui got up earlier than usual, taking in the green leaves and shining sun, the buzz of cicadas emitting their somber drone as the sixteen year old carried a tin of dangos that he knew Itachi loved so much to the other boy’s house, hoping to surprise his crush with his favorite treat. It was a nice day, undoubtedly the other boy would be relaxing from the fun they had yesterday.

“Did you hear about Kakashi? He finally asked out Itachi,”

Shisui stopped in his tracks and hid behind a nearby building, listening in on the conversation. It sounded like it was Hayate that was speaking, but to who?

“Haha! It’s about time. He’s been crushing on him for how long?” He recognized the other ninja to be Anko. His heart sunk to his shoes. What did Itachi say?!

Shisui quickly detoured around his two acquaintances and left to find Itachi.

“I thought he was with Obito?” Hayate shook his head. “Oh no, ever since he found out that Obito liked Rin he’s backed off a bit, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

“How do you mean?” Hayate laughed, noticing that Kakashi was actually walking and talking with Obito farther up the street.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Shisui found his crush soaking in the sunlight, a small frown on his face and looking perfect as usual. He had tied up his hair in the back like he usually did, and he seemed to be thinking hard about something. “Itachi?” The younger teen turned towards him, his obsidian eyes lighting up when he saw that goofy smile, but Shisui’s eyes carried a weight of worry in them.

“Shisui,” His smile lit up Shisui’s worried mind, but he didn’t know what exactly Itachi was happy about.

“Did Kakashi…say something to you?” Itachi froze, then chuckled, shaking his head, his long pretty bangs falling out of the hair tie and framing his face.

“Yes.” Silence engulfed them until Shisui found he just couldn’t ignore this.

“Are you…going out with him?” Itachi turned to him, clearly surprised, “No, of course not.”

“It’s okay if you are, ya know. I…would never want to take that happiness away from you.”

“Shisui.”

“Kakashi is a good guy. I know he’d treat you right, Itachi.”

“ _Shisui_. Look at me.”

The older boy finally brought his eyes to meet the others, and his heart nearly melted at the sight of the love and gentleness in Itachi’s eyes.

“That isn’t what happened.”

“I…”

“At first he was going to ask me out I believe, but I gave him advice instead. It seems we have more in common than I thought.” Itachi chuckled at the questioning look Shisui sent him before adding, “It seems he has deep feelings for his best friend too.”

Shisui’s heart stopped before his eyes grew bigger, and turned to face the other boy fully. “Itachi?” He whispered, his hand falling on the other boy’s forearm. Itachi’s eyes were shining as they met Shisui’s. “I want a life with you, Shisui.”

Shisui launched forward and pressed his lips to Itachi’s, the two sharing a loving kiss. He couldn’t get enough of this boy and his soft, kissable lips. His hand found the back of Itachi’s head and the other stayed on the teen’s waist. Their lips moved in circles until Itachi broke it off for air, taking in Shisui’s pink cheeks and swollen lips, and dancing onyx eyes that held so much love and happiness in them that it made Itachi grin.

Shisui gently grabbed the other boy’s hands and kissed them before staring at the younger teen again. “Itachi…will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” The younger boy chuckled, pressing his forehead to the other’s, grinning and embracing him because he had just been asked the best six words of his life.

Later that evening it was warm but raining outside so the two had decided to stay inside and relax for awhile. The sun was starting to go down so Shisui decided to ask Itachi if he wanted him to walk him home. “I want to stay here with you, Shisui.”

“Are you sure?”

Itachi chuckled. “I’ve never been more sure of anything else.”

That night Shisui realized two things. One, that he loved the sound of rain when he was trying to fall asleep, and two, he loved the feel of his lover in his arms more and the sound of his steady breathing helped him to fall asleep faster. He couldn’t wait to continue showering Itachi with his love, and he would never let go of the younger Uchiha no matter how bumpy the road ahead of them was.


	2. A Promise

_Every aching muscle screams when he wakes up, the rooms light killing his eyes before he can get use to it. His wrists felt restrained for some reason, and the more he tugged on it, the more it burned. His legs felt like they had been asleep for some time now. He rolled his shoulders and instantly regretted it. It felt like someone had balanced boulders on them while he was out. And why was he out? More importantly, what was that muffled sound coming from in front of him?_

_If only he could open his eyes. Why did they hurt so bad? He pried them open despite the pain, and what he saw nearly made him scream. Shisui was bound to a chair, arms and legs tightly bound to it with signs of struggle on his limbs, having tried his hardest to get himself out of the restraints. Looking down at his own body, he had the burns from the rope just as he did; which was no surprise, considering who they were._

_Itachi, being ever so flexible, brought his tied up arms from his back to his front. It was then he noticed the gag in his boyfriend’s mouth, so he moved closer and removed it. “Run Itachi! Get out of here!”_

_Itachi flinched, not understanding what was going on. “No. We’re in this together. I’ll get us out of this.” He had never seen Shisui borderline crying and he couldn’t figure out why he was so upset. He knows that Itachi is strong, so why doesn’t he trust him?_

_“You are the most important person in my life, my only family! Don’t do this. Who knows what they’ll do when they come back here!” The door clicked open. Itachi and Shisui froze. What if it was Itachi’s fault they were coming back right now? He got Shisui upset, and to make matters worse Itachi was already standing up. The gag was off Shisui. It was over. He refused to think so, though._

_Three ninja came over and pushed him back in the previous chair, restraining him while another three pulled out a knife and held it to Shisui’s stomach. “We warned you once, we’re not going to warn you twice. Do you know what happens to captives who don’t listen?” Before he could respond, Shisui was stabbed with the knife, his scream caught in his throat._

The young Uchiha rose out of bed, his throat dry and muscles aching. The sun in the nearby window was shining brightly as if the dream had never happened. Itachi wanted to think so, and that was when he realized he was still in Shisui’s bed from the night before. He blushed a little bit, remembering his warm naked chest against his back- Itachi shook his head. He couldn’t think of this right now. He needed to find Shisui.

The young Uchiha checked every room he could think of before heading outside where he saw Shisui walking back towards the house. Where had he gone? Shisui blushed when he saw Itachi’s long hair out of the usual low ponytail and completely shirtless, and when those captivating obsidian eyes found his own he lost his breath again and smiled his usual goofy smile. It did a lot to Itachi’s heart, though.

Said teen blushed and looked away. “Where…did you go?” Itachi couldn’t trust his voice at the moment, so nervous that his voice cracked when he spoke, which further embarrassed him. Shisui didn’t seem bothered by it, bringing Itachi close to him and kissing his head. “It seems you and I have been assigned an S rank mission.”

The seriousness in his voice forced Itachi to freeze before receiving a document from Shisui about the mission. “Intelligence gathering,” He read, not quite understanding the next part. “Why Mist? I thought that Konoha is on good terms with them.” Shisui shook his head sadly, gazing through the still open front door into the beautiful summer sky.

“There have been rumors that Mist is going to start a war with us.” Itachi began to shake. What about his family, his little brother? There just _couldn’t_ be another war. He couldn’t lose Sasuke, or Shisui. Before he knew it he had crumbled to the floor, gasping for air. To make matters worse, this mission is exactly what his dream had been about. Shisui gathered the smaller teen in his arms, shutting the front door and rocking him softly, whispering the sweetest things that Itachi had ever heard and he found himself unable to tell him about the dream, the _nightmare_.

What if, now that he knows what would happen, he’s able to change what happens to Shisui? Most importantly, what if he does end up telling the other teen his dream, and everything goes impossibly and horribly _wrong_? Itachi mentally shook his head, wrapping his arms around his beloved boyfriend and sinking into him, letting himself be taken care of. If Itachi lost Shisui he would probably run until he couldn’t anymore, or put himself into the brink of death. Or both. Before Itachi could think of anything else, Shisui had whispered something that would effectively change his world forever.

“I won’t let anything happen to you and Sasuke. I’ll fight to protect your bond, and _we_ will fight to protect ours. I’ll keep you both safe. I promise.”

* * *

 

So despite the fact that their vacation was cut short Itachi was kind of happy that he could travel out of Konoha. He loved going all around the world, which was a great perk to his job. On the other hand, the idea that every time he left he might not come back left him deathly terrified. He couldn’t leave Sasuke alone like that. He couldn’t tell him he was leaving because he had to leave immediately, so while Sasuke was at the Academy he left him a note on his pillow telling him that he would be back soon and to not worry about him.

Geared up and ready to go, the two lovers set out and eventually found the hidden canoe that ANBU typically used to get to Mist if they needed to. At the moment they weren’t even authorized to come over and for whatever reason, so thankfully the mist around them kept them shrouded. A ninja from the village had come up from the water and nearly flipped over their boat, but Shisui had quickly used his sharingan on him to throw him into a genjutsu and his body sank down below. Itachi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and continued rowing the boat with Shisui’s help to their onward destination. Shisui gave him a comforting smile that sent butterflies to his stomach and he instantly forgot the man that had just tried to kill them.

By the time they had gotten to shore it was dark out and it felt like a storm was rolling in. Not only did the mist get heavier but the air did too, so the two ANBU found something like a hidden cave that was too small to be one but worked for them regardless. Itachi unpacked his gear volunteering to stay on watch in case anyone found them but Shisui said that he would do it instead and laid out Itachi’s roll out bed, putting his boyfriend to sleep and kissing him softly, “I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Itachi nodded mutely.

He didn’t use to be this worried about Shisui on missions like these but ever since they got together he found himself thinking more that Shisui is only human rather than one of the strongest Uchiha in the clan. He kept opening his eyes during the night just to make sure he was still there with him.

Itachi woke to thunder and the crackle of lightning, but also to find that Shisui was gone. He rose from the roll out bed quickly throwing everything back in his bag before carefully making his way out of the cave. He could hear voices. He tried to zero in on each one of them and realized none of them were Shisui’s before turning a corner and finding him laying on the ground in a heap of pain. Blood trickled out of his mouth, his hands were bound behind his back, and he was trying to say something but his throat was raw so Itachi used his sharingan to read his lips. “It’s a trap…run, Itachi.” It was far too late then. Someone had hit a spot on his shoulder that blacked him out and the last thing he remembered was Shisui’s sweet words from yesterday telling him he would always protect him.

The room he was in was dimly lighted, that much he knew. He couldn’t feel much of anything but he could hear _everything_. He could hear his own frantic breaths and someone else’s, and the foot steps of someone walking, getting closer to him. The cheap blindfold was ripped off of his face. A Mist nin holding a knife right in front of him made him inwardly flinch. He would never show weakness to the enemy, so he sent the other man his signature cold stare and continued to watch him, waiting for what might come next.

“I just have a couple of questions to ask you,” The gruff ninja began, twirling the knife in his hand, looking smug because Itachi was tied up and he wasn’t. “Why are two Konoha ANBU in Mist? You do realize that you are making the prospect of war more likely by spying on us.”

“Why does Mist want to start a war with us in the first place?”

“Interesting question,” The Mist nin laughed, then swiveled around to face him again, knife against Itachi’s throat. “Ever since Yagura had been appointed Mizukage, he has wanted nothing but power. There has been some talk about whether or not Yagura will forcibly take one of Konoha’s best shinobi to hold the three tails. That would certainly give us the strength we need to crush the Leaf.” The Mist nin laughed. “We have been ordered to kill any Leaf nin as we see fit,” He began, pressing the knife to his neck, “Or if we find someone worthy, like your friend over there, we take them to Yagura to use him or her as a host to become a jinchuriki.”

Itachi flinched. When had things gotten so out of control? “So what will it be? Let your friend with the kotomatsukami die or let him survive and become a jinchuriki?” Neither, Itachi wanted to say, but then he turned to the unconscious Shisui in the corner, all beaten up and barely there, but he could see the glowing red in his eyes, just waiting for the right moment to release his kotomatsukami so they could get out of there without any trouble. So Itachi did the only thing he knew to do in this situation.

His feet weren’t restrained so he threw his arms behind his back and used the chair as leverage to kick the Mist nin in the throat. He staggered backwards just as Shisui locked eyes with the man, who fell over with his eyes wide open. Itachi used that moment to gather his injured boyfriend onto his back to get them out of there. He had actually no idea where they were other than it being slightly less misty here and the farther he ran the heavier the mist became. By the time Itachi found shelter he knew Shisui couldn’t move. He lay him down on the cool ground of the cave and found that three of his wounds were a nasty red color.

 _‘Poison,’_ Itachi realized. If he wanted his lover to be okay then he would have to suck out the poison before it made its way to his blood stream. Itachi placed his mouth over the most infected areas and sucked the poison out, carefully spitting it out before doing it again and again until he had gotten all that he could out. He cleaned and dressed his wounds afterwards, setting a roll out bed for Shisui and sliding his lover into it, covering him with a blanket and watching him.

“Shisui?” He whispered, caressing the other teen’s cheek with his hand. The older teen cracked his eyes and tried to give his boyfriend a comforting smile, “Hi, Itachi.” Itachi’s eyes held sympathy and sadness in them, but he would hold in his own thoughts and feelings until Shisui had fallen asleep. “I know it hurts…”

“Itachi…they were so close to killing you, while you were asleep…I almost lost you if I didn’t distract them…” Itachi’s eyes held tears in them, tears he would proudly _not_ shed, not here and especially not in front of his boyfriend. So he turned his face away from the other boy in an attempt to calm down when Shisui lightly touched his hand.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Itachi silently broke down then, hiding his falling tears with his hair, pieces of it having come out of the hair tie again, before Shisui tugged a little bit too hard on Itachi’s hand and tipped him over until he was half lying on top of Shisui. His breath caught in his throat, the butterflies in Itachi’s stomach coming back. His lover just wiped the still falling tears with his other hand weakly, a small smile grazing his lips when he said those magic words that made Itachi fall apart.

“You’re so beautiful.” The younger Uchiha, careful of the other’s wounds, hugged Shisui with everything he had and then some, and it was just that Shisui knew exactly what to say to make Itachi feel better, to help him forget that they had almost died and that a war might be happening all around them pretty soon. “You mean everything to me,” He whimpered, feeling his resolve crumble with every word spoken, “I can’t live without you.” Shisui lightly chuckled, letting his hands play with Itachi’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Itachi.” The two lay there for awhile until he was sure Shisui had fallen asleep.

It felt like Shisui was building a fever so Itachi gathered a piece of a towel he brought and ripped it before dipping it in cool water and placing it on Shisui’s forehead. What scared him the most was the fact that nearly a day later, Shisui had still not woken up.

* * *

 

A certain blonde haired hero eyed Kakashi and Obito before speaking, clearly distressed with everything that is going on with Kiri. “It’s been _two_ _days_. They were suppose to report back _that_ night. I need you two to go out and find them. While you are doing that I’m going to try and figure out what in the world this whole war rumor is about. We don’t need a fourth war, and if I can stop it I will.”

“Sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Kakashi and Obito sighed. Their sensei had heard rumors that the Mizukage is wanting to start a war with them. At first they were told that he might be being controlled by a Uchiha, but they later found that to be false. After getting ready, the two ANBU left the village quickly but didn’t quite make it far enough as it was too dark out at that point and they would risk being ambushed if they continued traveling through the night.

When they made it to a lake of discarded canoes they camped out in an abandoned shed that clearly held no importance and rolled their bed rolls out ready to sleep. Neither felt like sleeping, however, and just talked. “Well, we’ve sure grown a lot, haven’t we?” Kakashi nodded.

“You’ve grown a lot stronger, joining ANBU with me, and Rin’s working at the hospital now.” Obito nodded. “Yeah, even Minato sensei became Hokage. It’s nice to see how far everyone’s come.” Obito smiled, his hands behind his head as he lay on his bed roll. Kakashi loved his smile and found himself blushing and staring at him, then quickly looking away. Kakashi asked what he’d been trying to muster up for a while now.

“Say, Obito, do you have anyone special in your life?” Obito blinked, eyes moving this way and that way before blushing, “Who wants to know?”

Kakashi gulped, trying to fight the nervous feelings in his stomach. “I was just curious.”

“Oh.” Obito pondered this before responding. “I’m sure you know that I used to like Rin, back when we were kids. She’s become more of a sister to me than anything else since then, but anyway,” The Uchiha sighed, feeling nervous. He didn’t have the courage to tell Kakashi who he had feelings for, not yet. “There was always another person that has always been there for me, maybe about as long as I’ve known Rin.”

“Oh really? Who?” Kakashi found himself asking out loud, not really meaning to voice it that way but Obito sent him a teasing smirk, “It’s a secret, Bakashi. Or maybe you should figure it out for yourself.” Kakashi groaned. He hated that nickname and he hated the blush that found its way to his cheeks. He threw his hands on his face. “Don’t call me that.”

Obito rose a brow, smirking and moving closer to the other ANBU, “What was that? Did you say something, Kakashi?” Kakashi was about to retort when he removed his hands and Obito was closer to him than he thought, feeling the other’s body heat on his face. He blushed and hurried for the door. “I, um, think I need some fresh air or something.”

Obito’s heart stuttered before a nervous feeling enveloped his chest. He had wanted to get closer to the other boy, to tell him the truth about his feelings. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

* * *

 

Itachi had known Shisui had woken up when he felt someone kissing his neck, moving back up to his lips before lightly nibbling his earlobe. Itachi had a raging hard on which he tried his hardest to hide but Shisui just kept doing all of these things that made him feel hotter until he gasped. “Shisui,” His eyes were closed, meaning he had no idea what he was doing to Itachi right now, and thanked whatever gods out there that Shisui was still asleep and hadn’t the slightest idea that he was touching him in his slumber. He had never gotten that hard before when he was thinking of Shisui, but he found that it was so much different when Shisui was actually touching him.

He quietly left the cave to take care of his problem, feeling his pants become wet from precum and stroked himself, remembering that naked chest from a few days ago and the kisses and love bites he had just left on him. Then he remembered how handsome he looked at the festival, his wavy black hair nearly to his shoulders and that sexy, goofy smile he always wore. He quickly came, hoping his erratic breathing didn’t make too much noise, cleaning himself up and heading back in, careful not to lay back down and just instead lay back against the wall of the cave, staring at Shisui’s peaceful face until the sun came up.

 _‘Does he realize the effect he has on me?’_ He wondered, watching as a few hours later Shisui woke up feeling like himself again.

* * *

 

Kakashi and Obito left in the early hours of the morning before the sun came up, taking a canoe and rowing out towards the other side. They couldn’t find the area where the hidden canoe was so they took one of the discarded canoes that looked as if it had been sitting there for awhile. Obito wanted to ask why Kakashi wouldn’t look at him, but ended up sighing instead.

Kakashi was about as stubborn as Obito was, so the Uchiha tried a different approach. He tapped Kakashi’s shoulder, watching as he jumped and grabbed the edges of the boat for dear life before turning around with a tired look, “What is it, Obito?” Said Uchiha blinked before turning to let his eyes stray away from Kakashi’s.

“Is there something bothering you? You know I’m here for you…right?” Kakashi nodded, turning back around before letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m fine, I’m just worried about them. I hope they’re okay.” Obito understood, having brought his paddle to rest in the canoe before wrapping his arms around his friend from behind. Kakashi’s heart leaped and he could’ve sworn all of his blood ran to his face but there was no escaping Obito’s grasp, so he decided to just relax and enjoy being held by his secret crush before the Uchiha whispered, “They’re fine, I’m sure of it.” Kakashi found himself touching Obito’s arms and giving in to his comfort before grabbing the paddle and continuing to row to the island, which he could now see up ahead.

The two got out of the boat and Kakashi had a great idea. He summoned his ninja dog Pakkun to track Itachi and Shisui’s scent before making their way pretty far to a cave like shelter to the west. Itachi sensed the two had found them and came forward, everything packed and Shisui standing behind him, towering over him and glancing at Kakashi and Obito. “Did something happen?” The white haired ANBU shook his head.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Itachi told them how they were kidnapped, the Mist villages apparent intentions and how Shisui was poisoned, but is fine now. Kakashi nodded, turning around and heading back out to check the surrounding area when he came face to face with at least five Mist nin, silently cursing for not paying closer attention.

“Didja think you could escape without any problems?”

Obito moved quickly to bring the closer of the two down, kicking one in the gut before going around him to kick the other guy in the air, Kakashi jumping in the air and finishing him with a kunai to the chest. When Obito landed his shoulder began to sprout an intense amount of pain. He was struck, but when? Itachi and Shisui had just finished bringing the other three down when another came out of nowhere. “Kakashi, take Obito and run!”

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll be just fine.” Kakashi hesitated before glancing up to see the confident looks in their faces, both pairs of red sharingan staring at him with a small smile. “Alright.”

* * *

 

Itachi was exhausted. They had gotten back to Konoha not too long ago, and he was now headed to the hospital room Shisui was in. They wanted to make sure all of the poison was out and to redress his wounds. He knocked once before hearing a small ‘come in!’ and entered the room. Itachi sat in the chair next to his lover’s bed, smiling at how cute the teen looked without his headband on, his soft looking hair resting on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” He whispered, brushing Shisui’s hair out of his face.

“Tired,” He admitted, letting a weak smile graze his lips.

“Shisui, I…need to tell you something,” The older Uchiha’s smile fell, suddenly gravely worried for his boyfriend. He took the boy’s hand, watching as Itachi gazed at him through his long eyelashes and not quite understanding the guilty look on his face. “What is it?”

“I had a nightmare of the events that happened when we were kidnapped. I was afraid to tell you because, well, it’s silly,” Itachi blushed, but was taken aback when Shisui’s hand squeezed his own. “Nothing you say is silly, Itachi.” His words gave Itachi the courage to finish. “I just thought what I saw in the dream would come true if I told you, or that it would be even worse than what I dreamed of. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

Shisui beckoned him to come closer, and when his warm breath met his ear, he blushed hard and found it harder to breathe. “I heard you outside the cave this morning.” Itachi hid his face in the hospital bed, far too embarrassed to show his face again. Shisui chuckled, apologizing but admitting that he had to say it because Itachi was just too cute.

* * *

 

Kakashi entered Obito’s hospital room and sat in the chair beside his bed. Bandages covered the stab wound on the Uchiha’s shoulder. The white haired ANBU loved how peaceful the other boy looked. His black hair was now long enough to put in a small hair tie. The color in his cheeks seemed to be coming back and he was in a drug induced sleep. Kakashi wanted to ask Obito out somewhere romantic when he recovered, to spend the whole day with him and enjoy his best friends presence. At first he was glad that the boy didn’t have feelings for Rin anymore, but who was this other person? And who else could he have known as long as Rin? The ANBU sighed, staring at his recovering crush with a smile. As long as Obito was okay, then he would be okay, too.

* * *

 

The fourth Hokage sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he set down the report ANBU had left for him. Minato had been one of the reasons that the Third Great Shinobi War had ended. Kirigakure hadn’t gotten involved but even Sarutobi had warned him after Minato had been appointed Hokage that Yagura wasn’t to be trusted, considering the fact that he use to have children killing each other in his Ninja Academy.

Another important formal letter sat in front of him, a letter from Yagura himself asking for the two of them to meet and discuss something of importance, such as jinchuriki. Minato understood that one very well.

His wife Kushina had been terribly sick before Naruto’s birth, and the two of them were told that as a result she would die during childbirth, and during childbirth the nine tails would likely come out. It would be up to Minato to seal the nine tails into himself to save his child. It didn’t exactly work like that. Kushina had died, but briefly. A medic nin had resuscitated her, and as a result she survived, but her body stayed incredibly weak.

Minato had also found that he couldn’t insert all of the nine tails chakra into himself, so he had to insert half of it within Naruto. He could’ve given it to anyone else, sure, but he knew one thing for sure: if there was anyone he could trust to not use the power for anything but good, it was Naruto. He smiled at the picture on his desk of his family. His little boy was ten years old and respected amongst the villagers, and most importantly, loved. Minato stood from his desk chair, blonde hair flowing behind him as he retrieved pencil and paper to respond back to Yagura. He would do anything to keep his family safe. Which meant that he would stop a war from happening if he had to put his life on the line to make that happen.


	3. The Confession

Flowing golden locks mirrored the sun’s rays’ every time the swing brought him higher in the sky, and then back down, the locks blown towards his sapphire eyes like a sparkling, running stream. A grin followed when his best friend pushed him higher this time, a cute laugh coming from him, his tan hands gripping the chains of the swing on the cool summer day. 

The Uchiha was having just as much fun as his friend Naruto. He wasn’t even swinging with him; he just loved watching the blonde smile and laugh at the things he did. Sasuke found that he just loved this boy to death. He was a good friend, playful, fair, and he and everyone they knew got a long with him just fine. So what if he is a jinchuriki? That just made him even stronger, and a good challenge for the future.

His father didn’t like Sasuke hanging out with him, thinking that Naruto didn’t have enough control of the fox to be safe to be around. With Minato’s help Naruto has been able to do more than that. He says he’s got a good relationship with the fox, and it has helped out his father in times of desperate times. 

Sasuke had no idea about what kind of desperate times he was talking about, but it reminded him of the times when Itachi came home bloody and injured, not life threateningly so, but just enough to worry him and his mother when Itachi would get a shower and he would be sleeping all day.  
So maybe Itachi has been through more desperate times than he could count, but if he did have the chance to, he supposed he would give him power like what Naruto has, if it only meant it would help him to protect those he cares about.

A cold wind through Sasuke off kilter, missing the timing when he would push Naruto higher and was instead hit in the face by Naruto’s back. Said blonde jumped off the swing, rolling as he met the ground before running to his best friend to make sure he was alright. His blue eyes held so much worry in them that it reminded him of his mother or even when his father would scold him and Itachi would give him a worried look for some reason he just didn’t know. Sasuke could never impress his father like Itachi could or how Minato was always proud of Naruto. Nevertheless he found that he liked the idea that his best friend worried over him just like Sasuke worried over Naruto, and maybe he could have a good friendship like Shisui and Itachi, and he would have a new person to protect other than his family and other friends. Other than Itachi, there would always be Naruto, the boy who has a hero complex but managed to keep his word and never abandon his ninja way.

Sasuke found that Naruto is the person he has ever looked up to for guidance, the only person who has convinced him that it’s okay to be shy and it doesn’t matter that your father doesn’t acknowledge you often without even saying it. Naruto has that kind of effect on people.  
He offered his tan hand, and the Uchiha took it, helping himself up.  
“Sorry, Sasuke.”

Sasuke waved it off, giving him a small smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” He could never be mad at Naruto, no matter what the blonde did.  
Something was bugging him, though. Throughout the whole summer he had never felt a breeze as cold as that one. The Uchiha looked towards the sky, watching marshmallow clouds move lazily away. Something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what.   
Naruto snapped him out of his daze, asking if he wanted to go eat at his house as his mother was bound to have lunch ready by then. Sasuke agreed before being dragged by his best friend. 

The low hum of voices talking filled the tea shop, along with the clinging of tea cups being washed and the hard sound of the cups being set down.  
Kakashi sat across from a nervous Obito whom was still trying to digest that his teammate had actually asked him on a date. He was stubborn, sure, and he figured that if Kakashi did have a crush on him then there’s no way he would ask first. Apparently he was wrong, the proof being the silver haired ninja twiddling his thumbs as he fought with himself to start up good conversation.

“Kakashi?”

Said ANBU jumped a little bit, then blushing in embarrassment from being caught off guard. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so quiet.”

Obito sighed, “Is something bothering you, Kakashi? You asked me out, brought me here, and now you aren’t saying much of anything.” The Uchiha gave him a worried look. “Did something happen?”

Kakashi shook his head, and instead decided that this would be the way to tell him. The silver haired teen laid his hand out gently on top of Obito’s. The Uchiha blushed pink, his eyes widening as Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, when Obito’s tea cup cracked. The two jumped back, hands now all the way across the table. Kakashi’s eyes widened.

“Minato sensei…”

The two ANBU threw down a couple of coins and ran out of the tea shop towards the Hokage tower, hoping someone would know something there.

Itachi sat on the front porch of his home with Shisui, holding his slightly bigger hand and blushing when he realized how right it felt to be holding it. Shisui chuckled, reaching up to caress his boyfriend’s warm cheeks and smiled at the pretty obsidian eyes that stared back at him. No one happened to be home at the moment with his father patrolling the village and his mother out on errands. Sasuke was playing with his friends and Itachi was, well, now sitting in his boyfriend’s lap.

Shisui had a gorgeous complexion and Itachi couldn’t help but stop and stare at him. He didn’t even want to kiss or make out with him, like they would usually do. He just wanted to learn more about him, all of the things he didn’t happen to know, like that small birth mark on Shisui’s shoulder or the many scars on his abdomen. He wanted to know where each scar came from, what battles and where. These things were highly interesting to him.

Shisui told all kinds of stories, and he had never been around to hear the same story twice. Itachi loved that about him. His boyfriend had never been anything even remotely boring, and often enough the two of them would teach each other techniques the other hadn’t thought about.   
After all, if it weren’t for having each other, they might not have made ANBU at such a young age.

Itachi smiled at the memory. Getting through the entry exam had been incredibly easy, especially with someone as smart as he was by his side. The fifteen year old grasped his boyfriend’s hand and kissed it. Shisui kissed Itachi’s nose, earning a chuckle and a shy look underneath all of Itachi’s long lashes. Shisui loved Itachi’s eyes, often stared at them when the boy would sleep over at his house. 

A messenger bird flew down to them just then, and Shisui held out his finger in just enough time for the bird to land on it. The teen untied the letter before dismissing the bird and read through it quickly. Itachi was already up and ready to go, knowing his duty probably called one or both of them to fight. “It seems the Lord Hokage would like to speak to all ANBU,” He began, his worried but courageous eyes lifting up to meet Itachi’s, “He just got back from meeting the Mizukage about going to war.”

Two days ago Minato was being transported to Kirigakure by way of sedan chair even though he let the council know he could get there much faster without it and wouldn’t need it. Despite what Minato is capable of, the council made a unanimous decision that it would be most appropriate to transport their most important person in such a royal way. He brought Raido, Genma, and Iwashi, the Hokage’s Guard Platoon with him, and he knew if he were ever in any danger they would use the technique he taught them to get to him quickly.

They arrived pretty early at the border between Kiri and the Land of Fire, with the sun shining it’s golden light over the Hokage’s blonde hair that only seemed to glow in it, falling like a waterfall over his strong shoulders. As soon as Minato entered the appointed building he knew something was different. The chakra nature he felt didn’t feel normal, so he had his designated ANBU stand guard at the entrance and had four others follow him. He left them at the door to the conference room and nodded to them, each disappearing and hiding so as to trick whoever would be stupid enough to hurt the Hokage into thinking how easy it was, but the enemy would find nothing easy about it if they tried. Minato could barely make out where Yagura’s men were hiding, finding it a little strange that at least one of them didn’t reveal themselves.

Minato shook his head and entered the large conference room, finding young Yagura glaring at him, rose colored orbs amused with a smirk on his face, a line of a scar of stiches coming from the bottom of his left eye to the end of his jaw. “Hello, Lord Hokage.”

“I just have a few questions.”

Yagura raised an ecru brow, but kept the smirk on his face.

“What in the world is this rumor about war, and what in the world do you have against my country?”

Yagura held his hands together in front of him. “There is a problem, Lord Hokage, that I feel needs to be brought to your attention. I think you of all people understand jinchuriki better than anyone else.”

“Yes, and your point?”

“You are a jinchuriki yourself; you and your son each share a half of the nine tails’ power. You might quite possible have the strongest military of ninja in your country. The three tails is out and needs to be…dealt with accordingly.”

Minato’s eyes grew. He couldn’t believe what this man was trying to say.

“I want one of your Uchiha, Lord Hokage. Preferably the youngest one you have.”

Minato slammed his fist on the conference table, creating cracks towards the middle of it. Yagura was unfazed.

“Absolutely not! I will not treat my villagers as weapons! They are as much human as we are, Mizukage. If the three tails is such a big threat then I suggest you seal it away.”

“Why waste potential power? You have the power I want, Minato. If you don’t comply, I’ll just go and get the child myself.” 

Minato was blind with rage, but then he saw something. Something about Yagura’s eyes just weren’t normal. Something vaguely blue gleamed in his pupil less eyes that was tiny around the edges. How had no one else noticed this? It took him a minute to see it but it wasn’t impossible. Minato had a bad feeling about all of this.

Someone was controlling Yagura. But who? 

Minato shook his head, knowing what had to be done. He calmed down a bit, readying his jutsu before disappearing and reappearing in front of Yagura, sending his purple tinted hand into Yagura’s forehead, watching as the Mizukage fell backwards out of his chair before pulling back out the black seal in his forehead and ending the jutsu. Many of Yagura’s men appeared just as Minato’s Guard Platoon did, which brought the two teams against each other, everyone except the two kage holding a kunai to the other’s throats. The mark on the seal vanished before falling to the floor.  
Yagura blinked at nothing at all, as if he had no idea where he was, looking around frantically until his eyes rested on Minato, who had gone back to where he was sitting before.

“Are you alright, Mizukage?”

He nodded slowly taking in the commotion around him, “I feel as if I’ve been asleep for a long time.”

“Someone has been controlling you, Mizukage. Allow me to explain.”

Minato figured this was as good of a chance as any to explain everything Yagura had done while he was being controlled, and that Yagura should figure out who it was that did this to him.

Yagura was clearly disgusted upon hearing the information and ordered his team to put away their weapons and to get ready for his departure.  
He strolled over to Minato and held out his hand. “If it weren’t for you, Hokage, then I would like to think I would’ve been done for. Thank you, and if there is anything I can ever do for your country,” He smiled, a real smile, not like what the Third Hokage had described, “I would gladly risk my life to see your people safe and sound.”

Minato shook his hand and watched him leave in a carriage of sorts, everyone supposedly leaving, except the fact that the Fourth Hokage still recognized one of the Mizukage’s men still inside. Minato flashed back in and caught him from behind, a kunai to the man’s neck.  
“What are you still doing here?”

Minato couldn’t get the man to talk, so he and his Guard Platoon tied him up and took him back to Konoha for questioning. Before he wanted to do that, he still needed to consult with his ANBU about the meeting and break down what happened. Everyone showed up immediately, so Minato told them what happened with Yagura. They were surprised but very weary about the whole thing.

“Hokage, sir, are you sure the Mizukage is safe to be trusted now? After all, one of his men stayed behind to hurt you, for whatever reason.”  
Minato’s eyes fell like lead to the floor. “I do not think Yagura asked him to do that. I believe the corruptive ways Yagura had taught them before changed each and everyone of the ninja on his team.”

Minato brought his eyes back to his ANBU. “I want all of you on watch tonight. We have no idea what he had in mind before, other than his threat that if we didn’t give him a young Uchiha that he would go and get him himself. Itachi and Shisui, I want you on watch in your district, along with Kakashi and Obito in front of the entrance to your district to the two streets in front of it. Everyone else, you know your usual places to stand on watch. Dismissed…except Itachi.”

Itachi flinched, what did he do? Shisui gave him a worried look. Just the thought that the Hokage had something important to say to his boyfriend gave him chills. He stayed there with him but the look in Minato’s eyes told Shisui to leave, so he sighed in defeat and left.  
Minato walked up to Itachi once he was sure everyone left and put a hand on his shoulder. “Itachi, does your father know?”

Itachi raised a brow, “About what we just talked about?”

Minato shook his head. “No, about Shisui.”

At first he was going to say no, of course he doesn’t know, and the realization behind it hit him hard, harder than anything ever has, and he found that he couldn’t face the Hokage anymore, so he staggered in his steps and grasped his chest like he couldn’t breathe because he really couldn’t right now, heading for the door, but Minato stopped him.

“Don’t worry, Itachi.” He gave him a comforting, reassuring smile, and brought him into one of the most fatherly hugs he’d ever gotten, more than he’d ever gotten from his real father. Itachi began to understand why Sasuke was at Naruto’s house a lot more than his own home. He felt like he could cry, but he just didn’t have enough tears anymore. All the time he could’ve spent crying he spent training instead. “I’ll help you.”

Itachi broke the embrace and stared up at Naruto’s father like he was crazy. “How in the world are you going to do that?”

Minato smiled and laughed. “Well, who wouldn’t listen to the Hokage?”

Itachi decided to tell Shisui that it wasn’t anything to worry about, but the fact that Itachi was still shaking and trying to catch his breath alerted Shisui that Itachi wasn’t telling him something to protect him. Itachi turned down into an alley, a short cut they often used to get home.  
Shisui walked in front of him and brought him into a tight embrace. Itachi felt like he was getting a lot of hugs today. His boyfriend pulled back and grasped Itachi’s hands into his own. “Itachi, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Itachi didn’t look into his eyes, and Shisui could see the glossy way his eyes became, lightly running his fingers through the other boy’s hair to help calm him. “I…it’s nothing to worry about, Shisui. I can handle it.”

“Itachi…”

Said teen looked up to the other’s before his tears fell and his resolve crumbled. “I love you.”

Shisui found that he couldn’t speak, his words stuck in his throat and he was just so happy to hear those three words that he himself had been afraid to say. Now he was ready to tell him. And if he had ever dreamed of Itachi telling him, he wouldn’t have wished for it to be said with tears running down his face.

Shisui brushed the tears away with his hands. “Itachi, I love you. And I want to help you through this. I want you to be okay.” Shisui kissed all over Itachi’s cheeks before attacking his lips. Itachi melted into the kiss before pulling away, cheeks red and lips swollen.  
“My father,” He took in a deep breath, “has plans for me to marry a woman.”

Itachi’s words broke Shisui’s heart. “When…when was this decided?”

Tears continued to fall down the younger teens face. “The second I was born. I forgot about the entire thing- but then the Fourth Hokage reminded me.”

“Why you and not the rest of the clan?”

“Unfortunately, my father’s the leader of the clan, and the captain of the Konoha Police Force.”

“So…what are you saying, Itachi?”

Itachi gave him a determined look, tears and devastation gone. “The Hokage and I are going to talk to him. No matter what, I’ll fight for you Shisui.”  
Itachi would defy his father, their clan for him. He would fall in love with him and never back out because Uchiha Itachi is incredibly stubborn and very much in love with him, and the idea made him wonder how beautiful Itachi would look underneath him, begging for Shisui to take him, to make him his several times in the night.

“What if your father still doesn’t agree?”

“You live alone, don’t you?”

Shisui’s cheeks blushed considerably. Well, Itachi was at his house most of the time, and had been coming over for the past month. Perhaps if he did move in they would be moving a bit too fast, but it’s not like Itachi could help it. 

Itachi smiled, and Shisui thought it was so beautiful and the laughter he heard afterwards really warmed his heart, and more importantly, he was really happy that his boyfriend felt better. Shisui grasped his cheeks and tenderly kissed him as if he never had before. His lips kept going back to his lover’s before he realized they needed to go stand on watch and pulled away, resting his forehead against the others, catching his breath and voicing the words on his mind.

“I love you Itachi.”

“I love you too, Shisui.”

Itachi grasped his hand and lend them back to their clan’s district before letting go of it, heading on the roof of one of the houses, one particularly close to his own.

A loud bang sounded through the district that threw Itachi off guard. He had had to leave the spot he was at to patrol the rest of his assigned area. Once he heard his mother’s scream, he moved as fast as he could to his home.

He entered the kitchen to find nothing at all, that is, until he had a gut feeling to enter Sasuke’s room. Itachi’s heart nearly stopped.   
Sasuke was not in his room at midnight, and the window was currently open. Itachi sped into action, running desperately to find his precious brother. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke where are you, and what he saw next scared him the most.

The man whom Minato kidnapped escaped somehow, and he currently had Sasuke and Shisui in a compromising position.   
“Two Uchiha’s! Lord Yagura will be very pleased with me.” The man barked out a laugh.

Itachi didn’t know how much chakra Shisui had left, whether he would use his special technique at that moment, but Itachi had a plan. The man turned him with a crazy look in his eyes and Itachi just smirked. This would be fun.

He had been working on a strong genjutsu to use in times like these. Just as soon as he had activated it he knew the man would think he was already dead. Itachi grabbed the shaken Sasuke, putting a hand in the boy’s disheveled hair and held him against his chest. “I don’t know where I would be without you, little brother…”

The words brought tears into the youngers eyes and he cried silently, until reality really set in a cry ripped from his throat, grasping Itachi’s armor and wanting to be comforted. 

Shisui watched with a loving smile on his face, happy once again that he was able to distract that man so he could save Sasuke. He will keep his promise to Itachi, and that was that he would protect the brotherly bond they have. It was even more important to him than his own life.  
With the man unconscious, Shisui hoisted him over his shoulder and sped back to the Hokage, informing him of the events that took place. Minato would be sure to interrogate him as soon as he woke up.

That night Itachi was terrified to leave his brother’s side again so he decided that they would sleep together tonight in the same bed. Sure, Sasuke was getting too big for that, but the boy was scared and unwilling to leave his side, so he told Sasuke to sneak into his room after his parents had fallen asleep, knowing his father would highly disapprove of their actions, reciting that a perfect ninja doesn’t need brotherly bonds. Well, if that were the case, then the two brothers certainly didn’t need him.

All of Itachi broke then, with his bigger arms wrapping around Sasuke’s small frame, and mourned as quietly as he could over the innocence that his brother would surely lose because of their family.

Kakashi knew Obito was exhausted after the two of them took the enemy back to Minato, and by the look on Obito’s face he wasn’t particularly looking forward to going back home to the clan that looked down on him, so Kakashi offered him to stay the night at his place.  
Obito blushed lightly, having been listening to his thoughts and only heard the other half of what his teammate had said. “W-what? K-kakashi…”

Kakashi blushed about three times the color of Obito’s sharingan. “I mean, if you want to…”

Obito’s face never truly changed back to its natural paleness but nodded, avoiding eye contact, “Y-yes, thank you.”

The white haired ANBU unlocked the door, turning on the light and letting the other boy in before him. Obito nearly fainted. “There’s…!”

Locking the door back, Kakashi lightly blushed, “One bed, I know. I should have told you sooner…if you don’t want to stay here I-I can understand.”  
Kakashi felt like a douchebag. The whole sleeping situation didn’t hit him until his tired mind let him think, but what happened next really threw him off guard.

Obito swirled around and grasped Kakashi by his shoulders, his blush having gotten darker, and was his face getting closer too? Kakashi suddenly felt dizzy. “I want to. It’s big enough, for both of us.”

Kakashi found that he couldn’t find him voice, so he nodded and shut off the lights, putting his weapons off his person away and turning around to take his clothes off. Obito was so grateful for the darkness hiding his body, amongst other things-

“Come on, it’s okay. I promise I won’t do anything.”

Obito turned back towards the voice that came from the single bed in the corner, the pale moonlight coming over- “Y-your mask.”

Indeed, Kakashi’s mask lay on the night stand beside the bed, and for once in Obito’s life he could see exactly what Kakashi was thinking. His dark eyes held warmth and love, and he found he could trust him even more than he did before. Obito climbed into bed next to Kakashi facing the night stand, and Kakashi cuddled next to him, pulling the single blanket over both of them. Kakashi sighed contently and Obito blushed again, finding Kakashi to be the cutest, sexiest, and absolutely most wonderful man he had ever met. 

Obito couldn’t remember ever being this happy.


End file.
